The tickets used at ski areas to identify skiers (and in other similar applications) have been fastened to the skier's clothing by means of a ticket wicket. This was done initially by means of a steel wire which had a tag stapled to it. The purpose of the wicket is to provide a hanger which can be put through a portion of the skier's clothing such as belt loop, button hole or zipper pull. The tag is fastened over the wicket to make a tamper detectible, non-switchable seal so that the ticket cannot be reused by taking it from the place of attachment on the original user and attaching it to another person's clothing.
However, the above-described wickets were not entirely satisfactory because they presented the danger of injury in case of a fall during which the sharp edges of the wicket could severely injure the skier. This led to the use of a pipe cleaner or fiber covered wire. More recently, plastic wickets have been introduced such as those shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,560.
It is the general object of this invention to provide a ticket of the indicated type which is designed to be a self-wicketing ticket which is inexpensive to manufacture and easy to assemble and install. In one form of self-wicketing ticket in accordance with the invention, a tag is coated on one surface with a pressure sensitive adhesive and is provided with a backing cover for the pressure sensitive adhesive which backing is removable from the tag to expose the pressure sensitive adhesive, and a strip is formed as a portion of the tag which can be utilized to provide the wicket for the tag.
In accordance with another form of the invenion, the pressure sensitive tag is provided with a cord secured to the tag at a hole near one edge thereof and this cord serves as the wicket.
The self-wicketing ticket in accordance with the invention is inexpensive to manufacture as compared with the prior art wickets. Moreover, the self-wicketing ticket of the invention avoids the necessity for time consuming assembly of a wicket onto the ticket and is easy to attach onto the skier's clothing.